


"I'm sorry we can't spend the holidays together."

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: You were excited to spend Christmas with Jumin, waiting fro him to return home you got a call saying he might not make it.How will you spend the holidays? Will you get to hold your lover in the glow of the Christmas tree?Only time can tell.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 17





	"I'm sorry we can't spend the holidays together."

It’s the night before Christmas Eve. You were getting everything set up for the activities you and Jumin would be partaking in for the next two days. 

In the living room there is a Christmas tree you had picked out and set up to surprise Jumin with. You’ve gotten out all the ornaments, garland, and little Christmas nicknacks. 

You and Jumin had planned that tomorrow on Christmas Eve you two would spend the day together. No work, no distractions. Just the two of you spending the day baking cookies, decorating the tree and penthouse, to then end the night snuggled on the couch watching Christmas movies drinking hot chocolate.

All of those plans seemed to have crumbled in your hands when you got a call from Jumin, who was currently on a business trip.

“Hey baby, cant wait for you to get home and I got something to show you.” You greet with excitement, but that joyful tone is soon to fade when your love speaks. 

A pause and a forlorn sigh is heard on the other end. “Y/n, I’m pained to say this but unfortunately something came up with work and I have to stay longer.” Hearing those words you felt a ping in your heart. “O-oh it’s okey.” Jumin hears the obvious sadness in your voice and tries to console you. “I’m sorry love, I tried to get out of it. If it was up to me I would already be on the plane ride home.” 

“N-no I know and I understand that things like that happen. S-so there’s no need to apologizes.” You try to feign contentedness as a tear escaped your eye.

“Thank you for understanding, again I’m really sorry.” Jumin says pained. “No really don’t apologize.” you smile, “Do you know when you’ll be done?” You question hopefully. “I haven’t been given a straight answer on when we’ll be done with this project. I hope to be there for you on Christmas but I’ve been told that it may be a bit after Christmas but thats not been confirmed yet.” 

“Oh. Really?…” Your face dropped when hearing that you may not even see him on Christmas Day. “I’m afraid so my love. I’m sorry we can’t spend the holidays together.” disdain in his speech. “It’s ok. We can celebrate when you get home and I’ll have everything ready.” You suggest trying to raise your spirits a bit. 

You hear Jumin lightly chuckle, “That sounds great, cant wait to see what you got in store.” He smiles, then pries “What was it you were going to show me tonight, if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Well, I got us a little Christmas tree and set it up for us to decorate.” You coyly say in response. “I’ll wait for you to get home so we can do it together.” You add “No no you don’t have to, but I’ll make sure we do something special when I get back to make it up to you.” His words make you smile. “Okey.” You agree, because even though it sucks that you aren’t gonna be with Jumin on Christmas Day he is still coming back soon after hopefully. 

“Well I’ll let you go now, I don’t want to make it so they keep you from me longer than you need to.” You joke, he laughs. “You’re probably right, I’ll message you when I get back to my hotel room tonight to say good night to you.” He lovingly says. “I love you Jumin.” a caring smile plays on your lips and he reciprocates, “I love you too Y/n, till tonight.” 

With your good byes you hang up the line. Your arm then hangs down, phone in hand feeling a bit somber about the situation thats out of your control.

As the afternoon goes by you busied yourself with cleaning up, wrapping a few last minute gifts and cooking some dinner for yourself.

It’s now Christmas Eve, your heart sank bit because you wished you could have woken up entangled in Jumin’s arms but sadly that wasn’t the case. You hoped that what Jumin had told you was all a dream. 

Getting out of bed you pondered the idea to do some decorating like Jumin suggested you do but you couldn’t bring yourself to do more than replace the pillows on the couch with festive ones and put a nicknack or two on the window seal.

You busied yourself with tidying up, doing laundry and other boring adult things. Late afternoon you found yourself starting to make some short bread cookies, Jumin’s favorite. It seemed that if you cant have the man you love with you, you might as well enjoy some cookies till he comes back.

It’s around 10 o’clock at night.

Gentle Christmas music in the air, the soft glow of the empty tree being your only light. The sweet smell of holiday spices tickle your nose as you are sitting on the couch under a plush blanket and a cup of tea just relaxing. 

With your eyes closed your thoughts are broken by three knocks on the door. Thinking that it must be just a post man dropping off a package you let it be. Then another knock emits from the door. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh you begrudgingly get out from under your warm resting place and walk towards the door. Lazily opening the door you sigh and speak, “Ye~” then you are quickly silenced by the sight of tall figure holding a small bouquet of red roses. 

You feel yourself about to cry out of joy to see the face of the man you love and that handsome smile you adore. Before he can make it into the threshold you almost tackle him by swinging your arms around his neck. 

After a tender embrace you retract for Jumin to walk in and close the door. “Wh-what are you doing here?” You ask awestruck. “You didn’t think I would really miss out on spending Christmas with you after you’ve planned so much?” He offers a genuine smile before pulling you in by your waist. “But I thought you had to stay for work.” You state still in shock by what is happening. 

“I did but, I got out of it.” His eyes glisten with love as he stares longingly into yours. Not knowing what else to say you just shake your head with a smile plastered on your face. Standing there in silence Jumin takes your cheek into the palm of his hand to raise your gaze to him, pulling you into a passionate kiss.

After what felt like an eternity but like no time at all your kiss is broken. Beaming a attractive grin down at you he says, “Now I believe there are some decorations that need to be put up.” “Yeah.” You smile back 

And for the rest of the night you and Jumin spent it together decorating your home and filling it with the sounds of laughter and feeling of immense love. Many kisses and lingering touches were shared as you both watched the early morning rays peeking in threw the window to begin your Christmas morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another old work from my Tumblr page   
> I hope you found enjoyment reading this, if you have any suggestions of what I could make next I would love to hear it!
> 
> Till next time :3  
> 💛 ~


End file.
